


Please Leave Your Message after the Beep.

by PandaEyes



Series: Why did you have to go? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Leaving, M/M, Missed Phone Call, Phone Call, Stupid Boys, voice mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after leaving EXO, Luhan get's a voice mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave Your Message after the Beep.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERRRR::: nothing in this except for the plot belongs to meee :) If this story reminds you of yours in anyway shape or form and you believe that it is a bit too close to what you have written please message me.
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

_*Beep*_

 

"Luhan? Luhan please, I know you're there. I'm sorry. I miss you. Please answer me!" The voice cut off with a choked sob. 

"We miss you, we don't blame you at all. I know you won't reply to me or contact back, so uh - I just wanted to say that I... Lov... miss you and that I'd never blame you. So... I suppose for the last time. Goodbye Luhan, I'll never forget you"

 

Luhan stared at his phone, shocked and dazed. 

 

_Message over. Press one to save, two to delete._

For the longest time his finger hovered over the delete button before he sighed and saved the message instead.

Before he could stop himself, he found himself typing out a message and sending it before his brain could catch up.

 

A whole country away, a phone lit up and the recipent of the message started sobbing, alone in his dorm cradling his phone.

 

_Just this once Sehun.I'm sorry. I love you too._


End file.
